


Properly Spoiled

by yasang



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Plug, Cat Ears, Collars, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink, Tails
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasang/pseuds/yasang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock為他們的週年紀念買了些配件，John很喜歡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Properly Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Properly Spoiled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523387) by [philalethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philalethia/pseuds/philalethia). 



從約半尺長的尾巴開始，由黑色的假皮毛製成，蓬鬆的程度就像是一隻長毛貓，摸起來相當柔軟滑順。它的尾端連接著金屬製的塞子，顯然是用來塞入後庭。

即使在插入前Sherlock已經花了好一點時間清洗並塗抹潤滑液，金屬冰冷的質感仍令人感到不適，幸好它很順利的滑進體內。在未勃起前就插入果然很怪，但當塞子全數沒入體內，Sherlock可以透過肩膀看到從臀縫翹出的長尾、大腿同時因尾巴的毛髮而搔癢，這讓他感覺好一點──事實上還不錯。等John從診所回來之後肯定會更棒。通常事情只要跟John在一起做都會更好。

接著是耳朵。三角形的貓耳內層是粉色的布料，外層則以黑色的仿毛絨布包覆，緊黏在細細的黑色髮箍上。雖然這兩樣東西質感相似，Sherlock卻是從兩間不同的網路商店購買。幸好商品的色澤、毛長都差不多，只有像自己這般觀察敏銳的人才看得出其間微小的差異。John肯定不會發現。

Sherlock透過壁爐上的鏡子看著自己許久，稍微整理頭髮蓋住髮箍。他不確定耳朵的接受度是否會跟尾巴一樣高。雖然John的性格及過往的性反應都表示他會喜歡這些玩意，但他從沒說過任何對於Sherlock戴貓耳有性趣的話，不像尾巴不斷的被John提起──John通常會在摩擦著Sherlock的敏感點並高潮時說出如果Sherlock有尾巴的話該會有多美之類的。

**_算了_** ，他給自己一個理由， ** _反正耳朵很容易拿掉_** 。

穿戴完成後，他拿出最後一項配件：一個新項圈。暗紫色的寬版皮革上方排列著圖釘大小的鉚釘，正中心的D型扣環掛著一只銀色鈴鐺，清脆的發出『叮噹』聲。

Sherlock很確定John會喜歡這個項圈。他很滿意目前的款式：附著O型扣環的黑色皮革。如果僅僅是金屬牽繩摩擦的聲音就能讓John獸慾大發、腦內全被睪固酮塞滿，Sherlock相信一只響亮的鈴鐺肯定會令他更為興奮。

除了尾巴、耳朵、及項圈外，Sherlock全身赤裸，他已經仔細的清洗過身體、刷牙、漱口，讓John在看到他時就能直接對他做所有想做的事。 

Sherlock像個嬰兒蜷在沙發上等待John回來，設法像隻小貓蜷成球狀。他聽見John拖著緩慢而沉重的腳步上樓，Sherlock在門開啟的瞬間抬頭。

John盯著他，從頭──事實上是假貓耳──到腳掃視Sherlock。John肩膀的弧線說明他今天的工作既漫長而無趣，褲子上的摺痕顯示他今天坐著很長一段時間，手上的墨印透漏他今天做了很多筆記。 

難搞的病人、錯綜複雜的病症令人難以分析：他累了。他或許想要一頓簡單的晚餐及早睡勝過冗長而淫亂的性愛。 

但John突然倒吸一口氣，舌尖輕舔過唇緣。他有興致了── ** _非常_** 有興致。 

「嗯哼，」John輕聲的說，並將身後的門關起。「哈囉。」 

他停下來脫去鞋子、外套，Sherlock趁這段時間翻到地面爬向他。他在移動時小心注意著體內的塞子，內壁收縮著將其吸緊。細長的毛髮不斷刷過大腿後側，這顯然會相當的…不自然，但他卻覺得很契合身體，令人愉快。 

當他到達John腳邊，他用身體側邊磨擦John的膝蓋，接著翹起臀部向上看John，以性感的體態吸引John的目光。 

太有效了。John的嘴角上揚，方才的疲憊及委靡早已一掃而空，John彎腰並輕觸著Sherlock頸背上方的一綹髮絲。Sherlock雙眼閉起，舒服的嘆息。真奇怪，那麼微小的觸碰竟能令他有如此強大的反應。他已經開始覺得思考變慢，思緒逐漸化成黏稠的蜂蜜。 

John的手上滑到後腦勺，摩娑著金屬髮箍及貓耳。「恩…耳朵、尾巴。幫我抬起你的下巴。」 

Sherlock毫不猶豫的將頭向後仰，面部朝上並露出頸部線條。John的手離開他的頭，Sherlock從項圈的邊緣處感到一股壓力，John的手指伸入項圈內側，沿著皮革滑到鈴鐺處。他輕輕的撥弄著鈴鐺發出聲響。

「真棒，」John的聲音充滿讚嘆。快感由Sherlock體內蔓延出來，轉化成溫暖的熱度。「這些新玩具，是為了什麼嗎？」

一點也不意外，John果然忘了今天是什麼日子。Sherlock甚至懷疑他根本不知道他們 ** _有_** 週年紀念這回事。 

這是建立非傳統認知的親密關係後極可能會導致的結果──不平凡的生活，沒有過時的求愛方法、有的只是對性的了解及停止發展的男女關係。Sherlock熟記著他們第一次性關係發生的情景──所以才有週年紀念──但推理能力過於低下的John大概需要多些時間才能跟他達到相同的理解程度。

但Sherlock什麼都沒說──顯然貓不會說話──他轉身將手掌及膝蓋的位置對調並翹起臀部，邀請John好好的審視那未經碰觸的『玩具』，但John直拗的專注於頸部，撫摸項圈下方的肌膚。 

「是因為寂寞太久嗎？」John的聲音低沉，柔軟的像是在咕噥，他只有在扮演 ** _主人_** 時才會這麼說話，Sherlock任由最原始的欲望帶領自己，輕洩出呻吟，蔓延的欲望讓下腹及後穴漸漸縮緊。「我說對了？」

Sherlock看著John溫柔而深邃的雙眼，在John輕壓喉嚨、指間沿著下顎的弧度摸索時微微喘氣。「從珠寶大盜到混亂的綁架案，你已經好幾週沒被我好好寵愛(properly spoiled)了。看看你──多美的小貓阿。」

Sherlock閉緊雙唇讓自己不要丟臉的太快求饒。John輕笑幾聲後站起，Sherlock突然感到一陣空虛、渴望著他的觸碰。

「我去上個廁所，」John說，「然後我應該會沖個澡。乖乖的在臥室等我，好嗎？」 

 

*

 

Sherlock知道John要他在床上等。但從浴室到床鋪的距離看起來比過去更漫長的多，所以他乾脆趴在浴室門口，一隻手掌貼在霧面玻璃門上看著John沐浴的映像。

John洗完後走到門口，Sherlock在開門的那一刻抽離手臂，John像是展示般的抓著掛於肩上的毛巾擦乾頭髮。他全裸、下體半硬──Sherlock只是這樣看著他並想像待會他會對自己做什麼。 

**_Oh, yes._** Sherlock唾液大量分泌，抬起身體呈坐姿並舉高下巴，渴望能品嘗John的慾望，並讓他在舌頭的挑逗下完全勃起。 

可惜John在Sherlock還沒表現出渴望能好好愛撫那美麗的柱身前便蹲下。 

「是不是有點沒耐心？」John伸手磨擦Sherlock的額頭及髮際。他的手指在髮箍游移，前後撫摸著那塊金屬，接著從後方抓住一邊的貓耳。 

Sherlock呼吸變得急促，洩出低軟的呻吟。 ** _可笑、太可笑了，這個小東西竟然會讓你這麼有反應，而且那還不是你_** ** _真的_** ** _耳朵_** ，他的腦內閃過一個聲音，但很快就被忽視且漸弱。 

「沒關係的，」John還在輕輕的玩弄著。Sherlock弓起身體，輕輕用頭頂弄著John的手掌。「我就在這兒。看看你，這麼乖巧可人的小貓。去床上等我。」 

在最後一次頂弄手掌後，Sherlock轉身爬向床鋪，項圈下方的鈴鐺隨著他的移動沿路發出清脆的聲響。John盯著他的屁股，在Sherlock努力移動時欣賞搖晃的尾巴，Sherlock陶醉其中，試著在行進時賣力扭動以突顯他被塞子充滿的後庭。 

四肢著地的動作很難優雅的爬上床，但Sherlock試著不要太難看，他臉部朝下趴伏在床中央，下體若隱若現──他早就因為慾望勃起到現在，沉甸甸的掛在腿間。他將臉轉側看著John，後者一邊用毛巾繼續擦乾身體一邊緊盯著他。 

「很好。在屁股下面放個枕頭。」

Sherlock睫毛顫動。在臀下放枕頭表示John想要更輕易的撫摸後穴。他顯然不需要擔心John放太多注意力在耳朵而非尾巴──他馬上就會全心全意地撫玩那兒。 

他照John的話在臀下放顆枕頭稍微抬起屁股。新的姿勢改變了塞子的角度，不好也不壞，就只式不同角度罷了，但這提醒Sherlock他現在正被插入。被某個東西深入、拓展的感覺很特別，即使過了幾個小時，他仍能感覺到潤滑液的流動。

他輕輕摩擦著枕頭，時不時吐出呻吟，他可以感覺到自己正緊緊吸住塞子，努力的想將其含得更加深入。 

「這樣舒服嗎？」

床墊在John爬上來時下陷幾分。Sherlock聞著John的肥皂及洗髮精香味，雖然是平價品牌但味道還可以接受，Sherlock可以在John坐在自己身側時感覺到沐浴後的餘溫滲入肌膚。 

「恩…」Sherlock仍讓自己保持低音，聽起來像是貓咪的呼嚕聲。 

「讓我看看？」

Sherlock將臀部抬得更高，兩邊臀瓣各有一只手貼上，溫柔的將其分開。 

「乖孩子，」John伸出一指掠過入口的皺摺，接著掃過整條尾巴讓其搖晃。細毛刷過Sherlock大腿內側，項圈隨著顫抖的身體輕微晃動。「天啊，你太完美了！」 

**_Oh, please, yes_** ** _._** Sherlock的血液在沸騰，頭輕飄飄的彷彿在雲端。他將腿張得更開，臀瓣摩擦著羽絨被，並優雅的弓起背脊。他的尾巴被輕拉一下，體內的塞子微微滑出。

「噢！」他驚呼一聲，並隨著John再次將塞子推入而輕喘。

「就這樣吧，」John說，「可愛的小東西，幫我把自己掰開。」 

Sherlock毫不猶豫地向後伸手取代John雙手的位置，自己將臀瓣分開等待John的動作。 

一根手指──應該是拇指──摩擦著他的臀縫、會陰、及囊袋，最後回到敞開的穴口。指尖在那兒徘徊，沿著Sherlock被金屬撐開的皺褶環繞、按壓，雖然還未深入縫隙內，但卻足以讓Sherlock開始想像。 

**_噢，天啊。_** Sherlock願意這麼做。畢竟塞子最粗的部分都比不上John的寬度，所以這對他來說應該不構成困難。現在他體內有塞子外加John的一根手指，John必須把尾巴往一旁側才能看到Sherlock為他拓展的身體──他也想要這一切。他想要被填滿，成為最服從John的寵物。 

「噓…」John說。Sherlock發現John正在拍打他的臀片：他張嘴發出一聲聲惹人憐愛的嗚咽，喉頭的鈴鐺也在他回應John的觸摸時不斷發出聲響──交雜成名為性愛的演奏曲。「你知道你正發出什麼聲音嗎？或者你知道你 ** _看起來_** 多棒嗎？」 

床墊隨著John的移動朝不同方向傾斜，John側身，在尾骨處印下一記濕熱的吻。 

「你是我看過最絢麗的東西。我想占有全部的你，從頭到腳。」 

John再次親吻。這次的位置更低，幾近於臀穴，讓Sherlock忍不住低吼，他為John分開臀瓣的雙手已經開始顫抖。

「戴著耳朵、尾巴以及…天啊，那項圈。你知道我本來已經有個計畫。我打算帶你來這兒，抽出尾巴，接著狠狠操弄你到你哭著求我讓你高潮。」 

**_沒錯，_** Sherlock心想，那些畫面快速的在他腦中閃過，令他一陣暈眩。 ** _沒錯，就是這樣，拜託。我想要你這麼做，跟我多說一點，我便會奉獻出全部的我。_** 他發出一聲低吟，緊緊地閉上雙眼。 

「但現在，」John語帶保留的說。Sherlock因他的轉折而失落的吐氣。「現在我覺得你是為那尾巴 ** _而生_** ，對吧？如果你能承受，我想要讓你戴著它，越久越好。」

John握住尾巴，Sherlock倒抽一口氣，準備好再次體會塞子被拉扯的感覺、或者隨John喜愛的用那尾巴操弄、挑逗他。但John只是將它翻起，讓尾巴從懸吊在臀部變成平攤在背脊。

「好了，」John自言自語，「乖乖待在這兒。」 

臀穴感覺到一陣除了塞子外的壓迫感，Sherlock幾秒後才知道壓力的來源。 

John的頂端正在擠進後穴，讓塞子穩穩鑲在、甚至是更深入內壁。Sherlock呼吸破碎，雙眼大張面對著牆，但眼前的映像卻退至視網膜後方，讓他無法看清。John用冠部淺淺的在皺摺處抽插，並在每次進出時推擠著尾巴。 

影像如洪水般瞬間清晰的閃過Sherlock腦中：John想要和著那尾巴上他。但他只是在想像，John不可能真的這麼 ** _做_** 。Sherlock不論是潤滑或擴張的程度都不足以同時接納John的下體及塞子，而John絕不會冒著讓他受傷的險這麼做。但他已經開始幻想著、想要這麼做了。 

John一邊撫摸自己的柱身，一邊用前端逗弄Sherlock後庭。他打算就這麼高潮，幾乎沒有觸碰Sherlock其他部位──只靠Sherlock的聲音及眼前的景致就比直接進入那濕滑而溫暖、等待被填滿操弄的蜜穴更加滿足。 

「 ** _我一直很想這麼做。_** 」John說。Sherlock哽咽著將雙腿張到最開，想要讓John更深入。後穴滿滿的，他甚至覺得John粗長的下體已經頂到腹部，尾巴隨著每次香汗淋漓、被津液弄得一蹋糊塗的抽插而牽動並搖晃。 

「快停下，」John低吼，「再這麼下去會傷到你自己。」 

Sherlock的臀部高高翹起，試著將John的陰莖全數沒入體內。他甚至不知道自己正在這麼做。John一手撫摸Sherlock身側，一手繼續尻槍。Sherlock可以隨著John的動作聽到規律的 ** _啪啪啪_** 聲。

「好了，」John在Sherlock強迫自己停下時說，「聰明的孩子，你會當一隻乖小貓，對吧？當一隻值得獎勵的乖巧貓咪？」

**_Please, oh_** ** _._** 　Sherlock像個傻子猛點頭，無助的呻吟。他用力咬住羽絨被，以防自己太快說出懇求的話語。他一直照著John的指示將臀瓣分開，以至於現在指尖已經稍微開始抽蓄、顫抖且陷入肌膚。他想要John射在他身上──甚至是射在他體內──讓尾巴柔軟的毛髮沾黏上一絲絲愛痕。 

現實跟Sherlock的想像重疊了。John的聲音變成渴望的低吼，第一波愛液很快地灑在入口下方，流淌至會陰處及垂掛的囊袋。

第二波愛液落在塞子及尾巴的接合處，沿著皺褶滑落。Sherlock發現自己開始吸緊、咬住體內的塞子，並想像著自己後穴沾黏著精液、淫蕩渴求的畫面。 

「好了，」John喘氣，「Oh，該死，Sherlock。看看你。」 

**_沒錯，快看我，拜託。_** Sherlock的下體腫脹而疼痛，頂端流出的蜜液滲入身下的枕頭。肌膚下的血管隨著每次心跳而震動，每個脈動都令Sherlock跟著啜泣。 

「噓…」John再次撫摸他的側身，並彎腰親吻Sherlock背部。「你可以射，沒關係的。」他溫柔的將Sherlock雙手從臀片移開。他的指尖已經完全麻痺，像是插在手掌上的樹枝無法彎曲，直到John幫他按摩後才找回一些知覺。「好了，來這裡。」 

John雙手環住Sherlock胸口並抱起。Sherlock掙扎著從枕頭爬起改為坐姿，倒在John的大腿上方，背緊貼著John的胸口。項圈上的鈴鐺隨著他的移動發出清脆的聲響。金屬髮箍早就脫離原本的位置向前滑落，貓耳尷尬的懸在額頭前方。 

但John，他最親愛的John，只是將髮箍推回原本的位置並溫柔地替Sherlock梳開沾黏在臉上的頭髮，親吻他的後頸。此時此刻，Sherlock任由自己被移動，感動地躺在John溫暖的懷中，並在John手指圈住柱身時洩出一聲呻吟。

「謝謝你，」John將臉埋進Sherlock髮內，「你很有耐心，但現在輪到你了。」 

Sherlock雙手無力地垂在身側，頭懶洋洋地倒在John肩上。他在John擼動時覺得全身痠麻、暈眩而舒暢。他的下體抽動著流出更多津液濡濕John的指節。 

「來吧，」John說，「你可以射了。你對我太好了，我最完美的小貓。」 

「噢，天啊，」Sherlock在高潮時低沉而沙啞的呻吟。他無意識地隨著John的手掌擺動腰肢，低軟的哭喊著，並看著自己的精液灑出、弄髒床單。 

直到擠出最後一滴蜜液John才鬆手，親吻他的髮絲，並溫柔地在Sherlock下體每次顫動時呢喃著『乖孩子』。

 

*

 

事後John替兩人清洗，甚至在Sherlock失神的躺在床上看他時迅速清理床單。他覺得四肢沉重、頭腦昏沉，意識彷彿被一層薄紗罩住，讓他無法專注思考。 

所以他繼續躺著，讓自己飄浮在射後的餘韻中。John躺到他身旁將他面向自己，伸手抓著他的屁股──正確來說，是他屁股上的尾巴。 

「嘿，」Sherlock對著John大吼，越過他肩膀的視線實在是種汙辱。「你在幹嘛？你說只要我能承受就能一直戴著他。」 

而Sherlock現在還完全沒問題，因此John想把塞子緩緩拉出的舉動令他困惑。 

「沒錯，」John長長吐一口氣，「你馬上就能把它放回去。但先讓我清理一下原本的潤滑液，等它乾掉你可能會擦傷。」 

Sherlock滿足地將雙手壓在臉頰陷入沉睡。在John將濕滑的塞子再次放入他體內時淺淺醒來，低聲的吟叫並因快感而蜷起腳趾。 

過一陣子後他再次清醒，John躺在他身旁，伸手輕拍著他的背並揉著他的後腦勺，寵溺的笑著。 

「晚餐吃中國菜好嗎？」 

「不餓，」Sherlock鑽弄著John的掌心，他好喜歡John撫摸他時的力道。 

「真糟糕。我知道你沒吃早餐，我也很確定你沒吃午餐。所以晚餐你沒得選擇一定得吃。」 

Sherlock抬頭抵抗。 

「你一定得吃。」John的口氣變得銳利，「不然你待會就沒獎賞了。」 

如果耳朵跟尾巴是真的，Sherlock相信它們一定會因為感興趣而豎起。「什麼獎賞？」 

John咧嘴笑開，「你等著看囉。」

Sherlock嗤了一聲轉動眼球，這當然只是要表演給John看。他喜歡獎賞。他甚至不打算推論，等John給自己驚喜。 

「被寵壞的小貓，」John的手上滑到其中一只貓耳後方並深入髮絲，「我最棒、最得寵的小貓。」 

**_或許有一點吧，_** Sherlock心想，並在John搓揉時發出像貓般低沉的咕嚕聲。 

 


End file.
